Moving on
by Pikachu29
Summary: They brought Mrs. Frederic and the warehouse back but not HG and Steve. It's tough but they have to move on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and english is not my first language. I didn't use a beta so all mistakes are mine. I'm a total Myka/HG shipper but after season 3 finale I had this idea after wondering "what if they don't bring HG and Steve back from the dead". I start writing this fic some time before season 4 premiere so I didn't include events from season 4. It took me some time to finish but now it's done.**

Chapter 1

Days were tough for everyone after they get the warehouse back, but tougher for Myka and Claudia since the pocket watch and the metronome failed to resurrect HG and Steve. The warehouse came back as it were before the explosion. Well, not totally as it were before. Only the exterior was the same, inside you had the awful impression that the warehouse had been turned upside down. Not a single artefact was at its original place and most of them were causing a lot of disturbance. So the first task Mrs Frederic - freshly brought back from the dead thanks to her powerful link to the warehouse - gave them was the biggest inventory they ever had to do.

Falling into this new routine of intensive inventory helped them to free their mind from the loss they suffered. Pete rapidly found back his man-child behaviour, hoping that it would bring back smiles to Myka and Claudia's faces. But it hardly worked and the girls were silently grieving. Even during the few missions they had to retrieve an artefact, Myka barely spoke. When Pete or Artie tried to approach the subject they simply shut down and left the room, so they decided to just let them deal with it on their own for some time but let them know they had friends to rely on whenever they would need it.

* * *

One night of insomnia (one among a lot since Helena's death) Myka decided to go sit in the patio and look at the stars. That night Claudia decided to do the same thing. When she saw Myka was already there she stopped and started moving back to the stairs when she heard her friend, still staring at the stars, talking to her.

"You can stay Claudia, I could enjoy a little company right now."

Not saying anything the young girl sit beside Myka, and for a moment none of them said a word. They just stared at the stars, thinking about their missing friends. Claudia was the first to break the silence.

"I miss them Myka. How are you dealing with her dea… disappearance? I wasn't in love with Steve but still, I feel so empty without him."

Myka turned to face her friend.

"Wait… You think I was in lo…"

Claudia gave her a look that say 'I'm young but not stupid' and Myka stared back at the sky.

"-Is it so obvious for everyone?

-Dude, you left the Warehouse because of her, and the way you looked at her, the way you lighted up each time you saw her… Yeah, you couldn't fool anyone. And I totally understand why you fell in love with her, she was beautiful and even in her most insane phase she had such a captivating mind and personality. Did you tell her?

-No… I wanted to but… Before Yellowstone it was still confusing me and after that I couldn't resolve myself to say it while she was trapped in that sphere, it wasn't fair. Then, with Sykes and the bomb…

-I'm sure she knew, and she clearly loved you too.

-I think she did, I saw it in her eyes… before she… before the explosion."

Myka lowered her head and dried some tears.

"At least I had the chance to say goodbye. Claudia, you know I'm here for you whenever you need to talk, or not talk."

Without answering the techi crossed her right arm with Myka's left and laid her head on the taller woman's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time before they decided to go back to their rooms to try and find some sleep.

* * *

The days after that night saw the two girls getting closer. They spent more time together during inventories, at the B&B and even sometimes for some minor missions. At first they were mostly talking about Helena and Steve but progressively they moved on and the mood at the warehouse visibly lightened.

One day, while Pete and Myka were having a break from the inventory in the Pete cave recently restored, Pete with a comic book and Myka with some sci-fi novel, Claudia suddenly barged in making Pete fall from the chair he was swinging on.

"Ouch! Whoa Claud, what's happening?" Pete said while rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"Guys, I have some great news I can finally tell you." Right there she clearly had some difficulty not to spill it right away.

Intrigued, Myka closed her book and put it aside.

"-Finally?! Claudia what did you do?

-Don't worry, there's no artefact involved. It's just something I didn't want to reveal until I was sure about it.

-What is it? What is it?" Pete asked, now impatient.

"-Myka, you remembered the brochure you gave me two years ago for university?

-Yeah… Wait, you graduated?

-Yes, but that was the easy part. Took me only two years, but hey, I'm a genius after all." The girl said, stating the obvious. "The real news is… I passed some tests and I just had an interview with the Regents and I am now officially a certified Secret Service/Warehouse agent."

Myka jumped from her chair and took the young girl in her arms.

"Claudia, I'm so proud of you. But why didn't you tell us that you were about to graduate? And for the Secret Service tests? And that the Regents scheduled an interview?" The older agent let her friend go so Pete could give her one of the biggest hug she'd ever received.

"Well, actually, I was pretty nervous about all that and I went a little superstitious." Claudia lowered her head shyly and added "And if things went wrong I didn't want to disappoint you. Especially you, Myka. You pushed me to do it, you believed in me, you were so sure I could do it that I didn't want to have to tell you that I had failed."

The brunette took a step towards the new agent and lifted her head to force her to make eye contact.

"-Look at me Claudia. You couldn't have disappointed me because if you had failed I would have pushed you to try again. But this couldn't have happened because here at the warehouse, and during missions you proved your abilities to be a good agent more than once and the Regents know that.

-All right girls, let's go announce the great news to Artie."

* * *

Pete entered Artie's office followed by the two girls, Myka with her arm around Claudia's shoulders.

"Hey, hey Artie, guess who's officially an agent now."

The man turned from his computer and looked at Claudia.

"-Good, and right on time 'cause we just had a ping. That artefact led to some of the biggest wars, so I will ask you to be very careful while retrieving it, and it will be safer if the three of you go.

-Wars? What is it and where are we going?" The youngest agent asked, apprehending a little to be part of such an important mission but eager to go at the same time.

"The Apple of Discord has been spotted in Athens, it's a piece of an exhibition about the greek mythology at the National Archaeological Museum. For now it hadn't been activated but it could happen at any time so you'll have to do the exchange very quickly. Now go pack, your flight is in three hours."

Artie gave them the documents they need for the mission and turned back to his computer. Just before Claudia entered the umbilicus he turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hey kiddo… I'm proud of you." She ran to him and gave him a quick hug. "Yeah, yeah, go. Go."


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the plane Pete fell fast asleep while Myka immerge herself in a book. Near Myka, in the window seat, Claudia had some trouble staying calm. She kept bouncing her leg and playing nervously with her iPod. Closing her book, Myka put her hand on the redhead knee, she looked at her and waited for her to remove her earplugs.

"-Try to relax Claudia, there's nearly 8 hours of flight left.

-Yeah, I know, but I'm so exited and a little afraid. It's my first mission without being just an apprentice and I don't want to screw it up.

-Everything will be fine. You already went on field assignments, and you'd done great.

-What if something goes wrong with the artefact? If it activates before we can neutralize it?

-Claudia, you did that before, we will improvise and protect each other. Have a little faith in your capacities."

The techi started to calm down and addressed a huge smile to her friend.

"-You're right, we're awesome, we're gonna rock this mission. Snag it, bag it, tag it and I'm sure we will have enough time to enjoy Athens a little. You probably want to see the historical monuments of the city.

-You know me pretty well. But I'm sure Pete would rather enjoy restaurants of the city." Myka answered with a grin.

After that little talk, the two girls finally found sleep, Myka's head finding a spot on Claudia's shoulder after a while.

* * *

Pete awoke when the plane approached its final destination. He was about to wake his friends when he saw the two of them asleep each using the other as a human pillow. The announce telling the passengers that the plane was about to prep its landing awoke the girls who found Pete staring and grinning at them.

"-Why the pervy smirk, Pete ?

-Oh Mykes, you two were just so cute sleeping like that." This earned him a little punch in the arm from the brunette. But she did it with less conviction than usually letting Pete think that maybe she liked the idea. Before he thought too much about it, his stomach took the lead.

"Girls, do you think we could find something to eat on our way to the museum?"

* * *

They decided to do the exchange during the night so after a visit to the museum to check on the place and prepare their nocturnal expedition they went to the hotel where Artie made them reservations to take a little rest and review the details for the exchange.

"-Two rooms? So I'm guessing that I share a room with you, Myka?

-Yeah, if you don't mind.

-Well it's either having a good night of sleep with you or a night full of snores with Pete." Claudia answered with a wink.

"-Whaaat? I don't snore!

-Ask the passengers of the plane, I'm sure they won't forget you before a long time."

Myka chuckled and entered her room.

* * *

Some hours later, thanks to the hacker they successfully snagged and bagged the Apple and came back to the hotel.

"-Well, Artie worried for nothing, everything went just fine. Great job back there, Claud.

-Thanks Pete. I don't know for you guys, but the jetlag is finally hitting me. I think I'd be better in a good bed right now.

-Sounds like a good idea, I follow you. Night, Pete!"

The girls enter their room, leaving their friend all by himself.

"So I'm guessing that my only company tonight is gonna be room service…"

* * *

"-So we'll have a little time to kill before our flight tomorrow, what do you want to do?

-I don't know. Maybe we could convince Pete that the Acropolis is a famous restaurant, I'd really love to see the Parthenon.

-Seems good to me. Since Artie was too stingy to choose a room with two beds, which side do you want?

-I let you choose, I'm gonna call Artie to tell him we're good."

Claudia buried herself under the sheets yawning, ready to spend some time with Morpheus. Pretty close to sleep herself, Myka made a quick report to Artie. When she closed her Farnsworth, she found her friend sound asleep and couldn't stop to smile thinking that she was really cute in her peaceful slumber.

* * *

The morning after, Claudia slowly stirred when the sun finally peeked at their room's window. Feeling something moving upon her, Myka awoke. At first she was wondering what was the weight on her chest until she opened her eyes and saw Claudia hugging her like a teddy bear.

"-Good morning, Claudia. Did you sleep well?

-Mornin' Mykes. Yep, pretty well actua…lly…" The position she slept in finally hit her. "I'm sorry Myka, I don't know how I ended like this, I've always been told that I move in my sleep, but I usually keep my distance when I sleep with a friend, I really don't know why I…"

The brunette kept watching her finding the situation quite amusing and her babbling pretty adorable.

"It's ok Claud, I don't mind. Really. Stop freaking out, it's not bad to be a Care Bear sometimes." Myka giggled at the embarrassed look on Claudia face.

"Enough making fun of me, let's prepare and see if Pete is ready for a breakfast and a visit of Athens."

* * *

"-Mykes, you told me that we'll find a good place to eat here. I don't see any! Mykes! Mykes? Are you listening? There are only old rocks around here.

-You just had breakfast, how could you possibly be anymore hungry after you almost emptied the buffet back at the hotel?

-Yeah, but we walked a lot to arrive here, and it makes me hungry.

-Oh Pete, can't you just enjoy the view? It's such a wonderful place, the Parthenon is the place where the famous sculpture the Athena Parthenos was in the first place.

-The what now?

-It's a giant statue of the goddess Athena that everyone believes disappeared since the 10th century.

-How a giant sculpture could disappear?

-You really need to read all the manual, the Athena Parthenos is an artefact, stored at the Warehouse.

-An artef… Oh, an ice cream vendor!"

The brunette stood still as her friend rushed to buy some huge ice cream, once more distracted by his stomach.

They wandered a little more among ancient monuments, Myka and Claudia enjoying their immersion in history and Pete enjoying his immersion in ice cream, until it was time for them to head to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

"-Hey, hey, hey, Artimus! You missed us? Don't worry so much next time, we nailed this mission.

-Yeah, yeah, Leena's waiting for you in the Greek aisle to find a good place for the Apple."

The agents happily went downstairs to join Leena, Pete with the Apple in hand and Myka and Claudia following him. Along the way, Pete couldn't resist to play a little with the artefact.

"-Hey girls, too bad we don't have more of this, my juggling would have been really impressive.

-Pete, how many times should we tell you not to play with artefacts? Please stop that, you're going to trigger it.

-Don't be such a spoilsport Mykes, I have gloves, nothing's gonna happen."

By saying that, Pete walked on his untied shoe laces and lost his balance, dropping the Apple. Myka caught it just before it hit the floor. Claudia looked at her with a worried look on her face.

"-Myka you ok?

-Why would she not be ok? I'm the one who almost fell.

-Yeah Pete, and it wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me. I told you to be careful but you just did like always, acting like a child. Do you think that for once in your life you could have been a bit serious?"

Myka, still holding the Apple, was letting her anger toward her fellow agent grow. Lightning started to spread in the warehouse alerting Leena who arrived, running, where her friends were.

"-What is happening here? Claudia?

-Pete dropped the Apple and Myka caught it. But she doesn't wear gloves. I'm pretty sure she's under the effect of the artefact. She doesn't seem to calm down."

Leena approached the brunette, trying to take the Apple, but with no result. So Claudia made an attempt to calm her friend, putting her hand on her arm.

"-Myka, please, calm down, you're going to be drenched in purple goo.

-I don't care Claudia, like Pete doesn't care when he puts our lives in danger with his childish behaviour."

And with these words she abruptly pushed Claudia away making the young girl fell against the shelves behind her, some artefacts dropping in the process. And before Myka could punch Pete, the warehouse sprinkled her with neutralizer. The effects of the artefact wore off and Leena quickly secured the Apple in a neutralizing bag. Myka, snapping out of her trance, tried to understand why she was soaked in purple goo..

"-What happened? Was I affected by the Apple of Discord? Oh, Pete, I was about to punch you, I'm really sorry.

-That's ok Mykes. I know I can be pretty annoying sometimes. But right now we should worry about Claudia, she seems to be a little knocked out."

The young girl was lying on the ground, surrounded by some artefacts. Seeing that, Myka launched herself toward her friend.

"Oh no, what did I do? Claudia? Claudia! Claudia, sweetie, wake up please! Claudia!"

Noting something strange, Leena looked closer at Claudia's hand. There was blood on one of her fingers and some sort of spike was lying beside her. The innkeeper took it and put it in a neutralizing bag. Sparkles flight from the bag but nothing seemed to change for Claudia.

"-Myka, I think we have a problem.

-Why? What is wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up? Leena?

-She had a contact with an artefact and the effect apparently stays after neutralisation.

-Which artefact? What are the effects exactly?"

Leena examined the spike and tried to find its tag on the shelves. When she found it she started freaking out a little and stayed silent, looking her friends with fear in her eyes. Pete was the first to ask.

"-What, Leena? What does it say?

-Well, it's the original spindle that inspired Charles Perrault's version of The Sleeping Beauty. The good news is that we don't have to wait a hundred years to wake her up, but the bad news is that we have to find someone who is in love with Claudia and who she loves back.

-Well we have to find this guy, what's his name? You know, the one who worked at the hardware store.

-Todd. But he is in the witness protection program, Pete. It won't be easy to find him. I don't even know if Claudia is in love with him.

-Yeah but it was her more serious relationship, Mykes. It's the only lead we have. Maybe Mrs. Frederic could track him down, with all her superpowe…

-I already know where he is Mr. Lattimer, and I made the arrangements to bring him to the B&B.

-Jeez… Mrs. F. I swear that one day you'll give me a heart attack!"

Trailer suddenly appeared, followed by a breathless Artie.

"-What the hell is going on here?! The computer kept beeping from disturbances in this aisle.

-Arthur, the young Ms. Donovan here suffers the effects of an artefact. Your agents will explain you everything on your way to the B&B."

And before he could say anything she was gone.

"Someone could tell me what happened here? Myka?"

Myka was still kneeled near her friend, tears started to flow from the guilt she felt. Pete tried to comfort her while he bent to lift Claudia in his arms.

"-Pete and Myka had an incident with the Apple of Discord which led to Claudia accidently pushed against the shelves. She had a contact with Charles Perrault's spindle.

-Perrault's spindle?! Oh that's bad!

-Mrs. Frederic is bringing Todd, Claudia's former boyfriend, to the B&B so we have to go now. I hope it will work."

* * *

When they arrived at Leena's, Pete directly went upstairs and put Claudia on her bed. Myka followed him refusing to leave Claudia's side. Once the young girl was settled on her bed Pete turned to Myka.

"-I'm so sorry Mykes.

-Why? I'm the one who pushed her.

-Yeah but it would have never happened if I had been more careful with the Apple.

-Yeah… I guess, but I was angry at you, even affected by the artefact I shouldn't have shoved her off like that.

-She's gonna be ok, Myka. Todd is on his way and he's gonna wake her up.

-I hope you're right."

* * *

A few hours later, Todd was at the door with Mrs. Frederic and Dr. Calder. Leena led him to Claudia's bedroom. Pete immediately went to him.

"-Please, dude, tell me you're still in love with Claud.

-Well, yes. But what happened exactly? Is this some kind of virus?

-It's… complicated. Go kiss her now.

-But how could that be helpf…

-Don't ask, just do it. And put all your love in that kiss!"

Todd slowly approached the sleeping girl and bent to kiss her. Feeling all the agents staring at him he stopped and asked for them to look somewhere else. He finally kissed the tech girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**One more chapter after this one. I'm still trying to write the end of it so I probably won't put it online before this week-end. Feel free to leave comments.**

* * *

After the kiss, everyone was waiting for the redhead to open her eyes. But nothing happened. Todd looked at Pete, confused.

"-You told me that my kiss should help her, but nothing happens. What does it mean?

-Sorry man, but it seems that you don't love her enough, or she moved on.

-Or there's nothing we can do to save her…"

Everybody looked at Myka, she was staring at Claudia, her eyes full with tears. Pete went to take her in his arms but she took a step back to the door.

"-Don't say that Mykes, we'll find a way. We always find a way.

-No we don't, we failed with Steve and Helena. And now we're losing Claudia too. It's too much, I just… I can't… I need some time."

She retreated to her room, and when Pete wanted to follow her Leena stopped him.

"She needs some time alone, Pete. I will go check on her later. Don't worry, she won't leave us. Right now, the only way to help her is to find another way to help Claudia."

* * *

After Dr. Calder checked up on the sleeping girl and left with Mrs. Frederic and a still confused Todd, Pete and Artie decided to go back to the warehouse to make some search on the spindle while Leena stayed with Myka and Claudia.

Feeling that she left her enough space, the innkeeper went to Myka's room with a mug of hot cocoa. Receiving no answer after knocking on the door, she decided to enter and found an empty room. She started to worry about Myka's possible departure when she heard sobbing coming from Claudia's room. She slowly pushed the door and saw her friend near the redhead's bed, holding her hand, crying with her forehead resting on the edge of the bed. Leena quietly approached the girls and put the mug on the bedtime table before turning to Myka.

"Hey, sweetie, I made you hot cocoa."

Myka straightened herself and dried her tears before looking at her friend.

"-Thanks Leena. Where are the boys?

-At the warehouse, trying to find another way to reverse the effects of the spindle.

-And nothing so far I guess…

-No, but you have to keep hope Myka. Vanessa told us that Claudia's health is not in danger. Right now it's like a regular sleep. It'll give us some time.

-How can you be so sure that we'll find a solution?

-Claudia's aura is different since Todd kissed her, it's still troubled but I can sense that our little geek is still with us." A buzz interrupted the girls. Leena opened her Farnsworth to answer to Artie. "Leena we may have something. I don't know if it will work but we're on our way."

* * *

A few minutes later, Pete and Artie barged in Claudia's room with an old clock in hands.

"We have Sigmund Freud's desk clock, it will allow us to reach Claudia's subconscious. That way we may be able to bring her to wake up by herself or at least find a clue about who she could be in love with. Myka, you'll do it with me."

Myka and Artie put one hand upon the clock on Claudia's chest. "Myka, take my hand, and once we're in there be careful. It could be dangerous." They stayed like that for a few minutes but nothing happened.

"-Mykes? Artie? You're still with us?

-Yeah, we are. Artie, how long should we have to wait?

-Not that long, it should have been an instant reaction. Maybe the effect of the spindle is too powerful. It must put an impenetrable shield around the subconscious. I guess we have to go back to research."

Myka looked defeated. She started to really think that her friend was lost and won't return.

"-I need to get out, I think I'm gonna go for a little ride.

-Want company Mykes?

-Thanks Pete, but I need a few hours by myself. I take my Farnsworth, keep me posted if there's anything new."

* * *

Myka drove to Rapid City. She thought that spending a little time in the city surrounded by people with more normal lives could help her escape the situation. She was on the edge of a nervous breakdown and she really felt the urge to relax.

She wandered in the streets for some time when she found herself in front of an old bookstore. What a better place to relax for the agent. She decided to go lose herself in the store for a little while.

Myka was deep into one of her favourite books when her Farnsworth started buzzing. She quickly opened it hoping it would be good news.

"-Leena, you found something new?

-No, sorry Myka. I just wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?

-Well, ok… I guess… I'll be back in a few hours.

-Ok, see ya later then."

After Leena's call, Myka left the bookstore and went for a last walk in the city before she has to face Claudia's situation again. During her errands something in a shop window caught her attention. She was in front of a toy store and was looking at a Care Bear. Memories from their last mission in Greece resurfaced and a sad smile started to form on the brunette's face. She entered the shop and bought it as a present for Claudia, or, in the worst scenario, as a way to remind her of the redhead.

* * *

Back at the B&B, Myka went directly upstairs, holding the toy in her arms. Once in Claudia's room, she placed the bear beside the young woman.

"I wasn't sure I heard some noise."

Myka turned to see Leena leaned against the door frame, smiling at her.

"-Sorry, I just wanted to see her. I should have told you I was back.

-I'm going to the warehouse, to bring Pete and Artie something to eat. I'll be back in a few to prepare us dinner."

She was about to leave when she noticed the plush toy on the bed.

"-I never saw that bear before.

-I just bought it. It's something that reminds me of Claudia since Greece. Cute story actually."

Myka, tenderly watching Claudia, told Leena how she woke up with Claudia hugging her. During the story the innkeeper saw a weird change in the girls' auras, it was like they were tuning on one another. She decided to keep it to herself for the moment and to make her way to the warehouse.

* * *

"-Guys, I brought you dinner.

-Leena, you're the best. I can't go through any more books without eating.

-Yeah I figured that's why I made you an extra sandwich, Pete. Artie, I saw something in Claudia's aura that could help.

-What was it?

-I'm not sure yet, so keep searching, just in case. I'll let you know if my feeling is right.

-Ok. Thanks for the diner."

Artie took his sandwich and turned back to his computer. The young woman entered the umbilicus to go back to the B&B, her mind focused on what she saw earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the inn, Leena went to the kitchen to cook dinner while thinking about how to talk to Myka about what she observed in her aura. The more she thought about that change the more the wondered how she hadn't figured that out already.

With dinner ready, she joined Myka in Claudia's room with two plates supposing that the agent wouldn't leave their friend's side. She immediately noticed that the two auras were perfectly in sync now, which confirmed her theory. She sat at the end of the bed and laid the dining tray beside her.

"-Hey Myka, I brought dinner here.

-I'm not really hungry but thanks, Leena.

-I also wanted to talk to you about something. What exactly are your feelings toward Claudia?

-My feelings? Well, she's my friend. I care a lot about her, like all of us.

-Yeaaahh… but don't you think that maybe, it could be more than that?

-What do you mean "more than that"?

-Like, you could be in love with her?

-In lov… No, no, I mean… I like her, a lot, but as a fri… I can't… No, I don't… I'm not…

-Your auras are in sync, Myka, since you brought her that Care Bear. Even in her sleep, she reacted to that and your aura changed at the same time."

Leena patiently observed Myka's face while the agent was processing what she heard. After some time, the innkeeper saw the other woman hit by the realisation that what she told her might be true.

"-Well admitting that I might have this kind of feelings for her. We don't know if she feels the same. I'm older than her so I'm probably not her type.

-Technically, Helena was about a hundred years older than you. It didn't stop you from falling in love with her.

-It's not really the sa…

-Myka, I've got a good feeling about this. If you're in love with Claudia, you have to kiss her. It might be our only chance to bring her back."

Thinking about it for a short time, Myka finally took the decision to act upon her feelings. She rose from her chair and slowly bent over Claudia's face. She lovingly kissed the redhead. After the kiss, she watched the sleeping woman beneath her, waiting for a change. When nothing happened tears started flowing back, and with an "I love you Claudia", Myka silently walked to her own bedroom. She curled on her bed and let her tears flown out.

After Myka left the room, Leena couldn't tear her look away from Claudia. Then she saw something. Claudia's eyelids were twitching. It was quite imperceptible at first then the young woman finally opened her eyes. She focused on Leena, clearly confused about where she was.

"-Claudia? Claudia, you're ok?

-Leena? What happened? What am I doing in bed? Last thing I remember I was at the warehouse. Myka and Pete were having a fight caused by the Apple of Discord, and… and Myka pushed me against a shelf, and… I can't remember anything after that.

-Artefacts fell from that shelf, you were pricked by Charles Perrault's spindle and literally became Sleeping Beauty for three days. The only way to wake you up was a kiss from the one you're in love with and who loves you back.

-So how did you…

-Well, you're clearly not in love with Todd anymore, but I'm sure you already know that."

Leena winked at her friend which made her slightly blush.

"So you brought Todd here and he couldn't pull me out of my sleep, so how…"

Her eyes suddenly landed on the Care Bear next to her and she understood what might have happened.

"She thought it didn't work. She's in her room. Go get her, I'll call Artie and Pete to tell them to come back."

* * *

Claudia lightly knocked on Myka's door. She could hear her cry and it broke her heart to imagine that her friend had to face the idea of loosing, one more time, someone she loves. Receiving no answer she slowly opened the door. Myka had her back to the door and her body was shaking with her cries.

"-Leave me alone, Leena.

-I'm not Leena."

Myka quickly turned when she recognized Claudia's voice. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her, not believing that she was really standing in front of her. The techi was holding the plush toy Myka bought her close to her heart, her eyes glowing with unshed tears.

"-You really are in love with me?

-Since you're awake I think you already know the answer."

They stayed like that for a moment, looking tenderly at each other, then Claudia thrown herself into Myka's arm and passionately kissed the brunette. They couldn't break the kiss until the need for air became urgent. Breathlessly, Claudia rested her forehead against Myka's.

"-I never thought you could be in love with me. I thought I was just a little sister to you. I was sure I couldn't be good enough for you, not after Helena.

-You are right, at first I saw you like a sister but you grown into such a strong and beautiful woman. You've changed. I've changed too. And I don't want you to compare yourself to Helena. You're different and you are way enough for me. Don't ever doubt that. Ok?"

Claudia nodded and captured the other agent's lips for another kiss.

* * *

During that time Leena called the warehouse. "You should come back quickly, my theory was good. I'll call Dr. Calder to do a new check up on Claudia." And without any more details, she closed her Farnsworth.

Pete hastily jumped out of Artie's car before it totally stopped and rushed into the B&B. Leena, who was calling Dr. Calder, tried to intercept the agent when she heard him open the door but he was already upstairs and went directly to Claudia's room. When he saw her bed empty, he ran to Myka's room shouting before he even reach the door.

"Myka! Claudia's not in her bed. What happened? How did she wake up?" He didn't take the time to knock so it was quite a surprise when he saw Claudia straddling Myka's lap and two pairs of eyes staring at him. The girls were clearly annoyed by the sudden interruption.

"-Pete! You'll have to learn that knocking is sometimes really necessary!

-Sorry Mykes! I just… Leena… She told us she found the solution… And when I arrived Claudia wasn't in her bed anymore… And… hum… well you clearly went all Prince Charming on her… Nice." He was now showing a pervy smile and was clearly letting his mind wandered into some fantasies which Myka quickly stopped looking daggers at him. "So, I guess… I will go downstairs and wait you there with Artie and… and Leena… and…"

The man clumsily retreated in the corridor, tripping on his way out. As he reached the stairs he could heard the girls giggle and felt more embarrassed by what happened. Leena was waiting for him at the end of the stairs.

"-You could have told me what I was running into!

-Well, you didn't really wait for it, and I thought your vibes would have slowed you down.

-I didn't feel anything wrong so I didn't really pay attention to it.

-And you're gonna tell us that you didn't enjoyed what you saw?

-I don't know what you're talking about…"

**What do you think? I end the story here or I add an epilogue (which I've already started)?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the last chapter, it's a little shorter than the others. I hope you liked that story and I hope I didn't make too much mistakes. Comments are really welcome. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

When Myka and Claudia arrived in the living room all their friends were there, waiting for them. Even Mrs. Frederic paid them a visit.

"-It's good to see you awake Ms. Donovan. Dr. Calder will be there in a few to make sure that everything is ok and to clear you for work.

-Well I feel fine." She turned to Myka with a smile and took her hand. "More than fine actually. Except for the fact that I'm starving.

-I anticipated that, there's a plate waiting for you on the dining table.

-Thanks Leena, you're the best." Without waiting more, Claudia let go off Myka's hand and rushed to the table.

"If you weren't just waking from a three days sleep, I might be a little upset to be abandoned for food…" Claudia watched her with a slightly ashamed look that Myka quickly dissipated with a wink. While the younger agent was eating, Myka sat on the couch next to Pete.

"-So, you and Claudia?

-Yep. Does it bother you?

-No, no, no. It's just, I didn't see it coming.

-Me neither, actually… Without Leena to open my eyes, she would probably still be asleep.

-I'm really happy for the both of you, Mykes.

-Thanks, Pete." The brunette gave a hug to her friend happy to see that she had his support.

* * *

A couple hours later, Dr. Calder arrived. She was clearly relieved to find Claudia out of her bed.

"-Claudia, sweetie, I'm so glad to see you finally awake. You really seem to be perfectly fine, but I will do some quick exams just to be sure.

-I'm all yours Doc.

-So tell me, Artie, how did you neutralize the effects of the spindle?"

The man looked at her awkwardly, he didn't really know how to explain this. So he turned to Myka, silently asking her to inform his girlfriend. Slightly blushing, she took the hint.

"-Actually, Vanessa, I'm the one who did it. Guess you can call me Prince Charming now.

-Prince Charm…? Oh. OH! Well, that's an interesting turn of events." Vanessa smiled at the girls. "I'm happy for you, and I'm also happy to tell you, Ms. Donovan, that you're good to go back to work in the morning."

Vanessa put her medical tools back in her bag before she turned to Artie.

"-My flight back is not before tomorrow, I thought that maybe I could spend the evening with you at the warehouse.

-Yeah… yeah of course. Let's go."

* * *

After Artie and Vanessa left for the warehouse, Leena and the three agents stayed in the living room, talking and just enjoying Claudia's return. After a while Pete decided to go to bed, soon followed by Leena leaving Myka and Claudia alone, the brunette laid on the couch with her head on the younger woman's lap.

"-I imagine that after a three days sleep you're not really tired right now.

-Definitely not, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to sleep before tomorrow night.

-I'm sorry I can't stay awake to keep you company, but I really didn't sleep a lot during the last days and I'm exhausted.

-I can see that you're on the edge of falling asleep on the couch, so I'll let you go to your bed so you can have a well deserved good night of sleep. And don't worry, I'm sure I will find something to do."

The girls made their way upstairs holding hands and when they arrived in front of Myka's room they locked eyes, not wanting to let the other go.

"Maybe… maybe you can stay with me 'til I fall asleep?"

Claudia smiled and nodded. "Lead the way then."

* * *

Claudia sat on the bed waiting for Myka to get ready for the night. The brunette finally came back from the bathroom and slipped under the sheets. She wrapped her arm around the red head's waist.

"-Myka, I was thinking that… hum… maybe, tomorrow, we could go eat somewhere… or watch a movie or…

-Claudia Donovan, are you asking me on a date?

-Well, yes, I guess I am.

-I totally want to go out with my girlfriend tomorrow night.

-Your girlfriend? I like the sound of that." Claudia flashed a big smile to Myka and the brunette propped herself on her arm to kiss her girlfriend. After the kiss she put her head on Claudia's lap not able to keep her eyes opened longer.

"-I love you Claudia.

-I love you too Myka."

And while the older woman succumbed to her exhaustion the tech girl stroked her hair, tenderly watching her and thinking that things were really starting to get better.

**THE END**


End file.
